


Zukunft

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chico will unbedingt auch Revolverheld werden, sich von seinen Wurzeln als Bauer entfernen. Petra bringt ihn dazu, das zu hinterfragen. (Chicos POV)





	Zukunft

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin nicht unbedingt der Chico-Fan schlechthin, aber seine Entwicklung ist schon interessant, auch wenn er manchmal nervt ;) Und ich habe mir überlegt, wann diese Entwicklung ungefähr begonnen haben könnte. Hoffe, euch gefällt mein Werk dazu.

Während wir reiten, kommen mir erstmals Zweifel. Ich wollte leben wie Chris, Britt und die anderen. Freie Männer. Keine langweilige Feldarbeit. Abenteuer. Heldentaten. Sie haben viel durchgestanden, sind mutig, nicht wie Bauern. Und ich stehe kurz davor, dass sie mich anerkennen …

Allerdings ist jeder dort, nun ja, allein.

Petra hält sich beim Reiten an mir fest, weich und warm gegen meinen Rücken. Dieses wunderschöne, feurige Mädchen. Ich ertappe mich bei der Vorstellung, wie es wäre, bei ihr im Dorf zu bleiben, gemeinsam etwas aufzubauen, vielleicht Kinder zu haben – und meine Begleiter weiterziehen zu lassen.

_Was soll ich denken, kleiner Engel?_


End file.
